Interference
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: Simon tries to confess his feelings for Jeanette. However...


**First story of 2012! Yeah! Okay, sorry I haven't been writing in a while, but I at least wanted to share something with you on Leap Day! How could I possibly toss up that offer?**

**This is a oneshot that has been on my mind for at least a half a month now, so I had typed it up in about an hour (through an app on my iPod) and skimmed it for errors. Since I have yet to install Word on this computer, I have to update through .txt files, which are the suckiest files out there.**

**How am I supposed to live without spellcheck? :(**

**Okay, enough ranting. Here's the supershort oneshot.**

**Interference**

_Okay, Simon, you can do this. You can do this..._

Simon breathed in and out, trying to still his increased heartbeat as he searched in the parking lot after school. Why did she have to make him feel this way? He'd know her for years, and all he could do was stare longingly from afar. In his mind, she was too perfect. Her long chestnut hair tied back gracefully in that flowing ribbon, her jade gems shining whenever he made an ill-fated attempt to be humorous or win her adoration. Her melodious laugh, and the way her dimples revealed her amusement was enough to drive him insane. And her looks: her tall, pretty frame, her cute face, her soft-looking, pale pink lips...

No. Not anymore. No more stalking, no more failed attempts, no more hiding behind beakers and test tubes.

It was now or never.

Simon's blue-gray gaze suddenly settled on the towering girl leaning casually on the wall, wisps of chocolate-colored hair sweeping over the cute pink frames that covered her bright green eyes.

Simon gulped, his reflexes catching a fight-or-flight reaction. His legs tried to turn him back inside to the comfort of the smell of freshly cleaned lab coats and the slightly acidic smell of the different chemicals. But, as much as he tried, he just _had_ to tell her how he felt, at least to provoke some kind of reaction from her about her feelings.

_Think of it as an experiment,_ his conscience told him. _You're taking a risk by adding something uncalled for, but won't it be worth it?_

Before he could even finish the thought, he walked over to the wall where she was, adrenaline slamming his heart into his ribs. He figured,_ All I have to do is tell her, and after she rejects me, I can go back home to finish my history term paper._

Jeanette stood against the wall, reading something. Simon didn't really pay attention to the little details; as long as he could dream about kissing her puffy pink lips all day, he wouldn't have to think about anything else.

Well, except for science. Nothing, not even a girlfriend, could top his very first love.

Simon swallowed, wiped his hands on his slacks, and tried to open his dry mouth. Nothing came out. He swallowed again, fear creeping into his logically organized mind, and tried again.

"J-J-Jeanette?"

She didn't answer, but continued reading her material.

Simon just wanted to get the confession over with, so he continued. "I... I want to talk to you about something. Something...important..."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and groaned. "This better be good."

Simon was slightly taken aback by her snappy attitude, but kept going. "Well, I know we have been friends for a really long time, but... Lately... I've been looking at our relationship a little...differently."

Jeanette flipped a page testily. "Yeah...so what? It's not like we're going out or anything."

Simon shifted his weight. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Ever since we were little kids, I thought that you were a really great friend. But, recently... It seems like that opinion has changed. Sure, we're still good friends, but I think I want more than that. Your smile lights up the room when you walk in. Your laughter is more beautiful than the angels in heaven could produce. You almost never think that you're pretty enough for other people, but you are. You are the most beautiful flower in the bunch, and I a mere blade of grass in your essence."

Jeanette snorted, her brows crinkling in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"Jeanette, what I'm trying to say is that... I love you. And I really want to go out with you for your birthday."

Simon exhaled anxiously. There, he'd put it out in the open. Now what?

Jeanette's eyes slowly widened. "R...really?"

Simon slowly smiled. Did his message get through to her?

Jeanette was grinning from ear to ear and speaking rapidly. "Really? Oh my gosh, you did that for me?"

Simon still smiled on. _What was she talking about?_

"This... This is so great! Thank you!" Jeanette suddenly grabbed Simon's hand and bounced excitedly on her toes.

Simon's smile seemed permanently glued to his face. _Huh?_

Jeanette looked over at Simon as soon as she was done bouncing, her eyes widening in pleasant confusion. "Oh, hey, Simon. What are you doing here? And why are you smiling like that?"

_What?_

Simon stared at her, bewildered. "Jeanette, I've been here this whole time."

Jeanette stared at him blankly. "Huh?" She put her magazine down and took a Bluetooth out of one ear. "Did you say something, Simon?"

That's when he noticed the earbud hanging from her other ear, where he could hear Maroon 5 playing.

Simon's eyes widened.

Jeanette seemed to wave off his expression, her face becoming animated. "Guess what? Brittany called me and told me that she won a radio contest for tickets to a Maroon 5 concert! And we're going for our birthday next week! I can't wait! They're my favorite band! And we get backstage passes, and we get to meet Adam Levine in person!" She sighed dreamily. "To think, that I get to meet my favorite band and my biggest crush all in one night! Isn't it great, Simon?"

_Thud._

"Simon, are you okay? Why did you just drop like that? Do you need me to get the nurse? Simon? _Simon?_"

**THE END**

**So, yeah. It kinda ends there.**

**Sorry if you think that my skill is lacking, i haven't been writing like i used to. But my stories are still there, you just wait and see.**

**So, tell me what you think: if it lacked, if it was unfunny, if I should write more. Tell me!**

**(And if you want me to write more, I need reviews and PMs for encouragement. I like conversing with people. :) I also have a Tumblr and a DeviantArt on my profile page that you can complain to.)**

**Well, I must finish the math homework that is glaring at me right now. C'yas! :)**

***p.s. Happy Leap Day!***


End file.
